<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across The Border by zflakefanderpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104344">Across The Border</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zflakefanderpai/pseuds/zflakefanderpai'>zflakefanderpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, I cannot for the life of me write a serious fic smh, I just love platonic/familial Sides mkay, Logicality get a bit spicy in one of the chapters, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Oh and Also, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Remus almost dies oops, aight go ahead and read this, but he doesn't so yay, just read it pls, might get a bit emo around the end tho, nobody is unsympathetic here, seriously this isn't very angsty, that's it lmao, the Sides are all in good terms with one another, they make out behind a bush sksksksk, this is really short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zflakefanderpai/pseuds/zflakefanderpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally posted on Tumblr)</p><p>Light and Dark. Good and Bad.</p><p>In the early days of the mind of Thomas Sanders, Light Sides and Dark Sides were separated by a border. </p><p>No one dared to venture into the other's domain, in fear of disrupting the Mindscape's 'balance' and the consequences it may cause to a Side if they were to leave their primary realm.</p><p>Roman knew the risk.</p><p>But it was a risk he was willing to take, if it meant being able to reunite with his brother again.</p><p> </p><p>Note: chapters are very short but I promise it's worth the read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Brother's Longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kiddo?" Patton softly calls out, entering the young Creativity's room.</p><p>He finds Roman curled up on the side of his bed, head tucked between his knees as he sobs quietly.</p><p>"Aww, Ro..."</p><p>The Moral trait kneels in front of the crying boy and pulls him in for a hug, "What's wrong, bud?"</p><p>"I- *sniffs* I m-miss my... -my brother!" Roman wails, burying his face in the crook of Patton's neck, his little arms grasping at his father figure's grey cardigan, "I want Remus, Dad! P-please! Can't I go see him?"</p><p>Patton sighs sadly, holding the younger trait closer to him, "I wish you could, kiddo... But you can't."</p><p>Roman pulls away from the hug with confused yet angry tears still streaming down from his face, "Why not?!"</p><p>"You just can't, Roman!" Patton didn't mean to raise his voice, "You know we're not allowed to cross the border, so please just- just drop it, alright?"</p><p>All little Roman could do was nod solemnly as Patton placed him on his bed, tucking him in with a short bid of "g'night" before leaving the room to, most likely, find Logan.</p><p>He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep, but all he could do was think about his twin brother.</p><p><em>Is he okay? Does he miss me, too? I hope he's not all alone... </em>He thought.</p><p>Little did he know, Remus was practically in the same position as him, but instead of a father figure comforting him, he had his slightly older best friend, Janus (aka Deceit), to soothe his thoughts.</p><p>Both oh so desperately wanted to see the other again. They were two halves of a whole. Literal <em>brothers! </em>Asimple border couldn't separate them, right?</p><p>Well, they're about to find out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Border</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The border that separates the Light Sides from the Dark Sides is an almost invisible line that stretches all the way to the edge of the Imagination.</p>
<p>It's pretty much an evident division where you can clearly see the difference of both realms.</p>
<p>No one, not even the creatures of the Imagination dared to step foot into the opposite realm.</p>
<p>Roman knew he couldn't be seen crossing the border out in the open. That would get him caught for sure. So where else could he cross it?</p>
<p><em>Aha! </em>Roman snapped his fingers as an idea struck him.</p>
<p>Carefully clambering out of his bed, he made sure Logan and Patton were both fast asleep before sneaking into the Imagination.</p>
<p><em>I'm coming, Remus. </em>Romanthought excitedly as he went deeper into the Imagination's forest, his destination getting closer and closer until, <em>finally</em>, he arrived.</p>
<p>It was a river.</p>
<p>Before The Great Divide- as he so liked to refer to it- he and Remus would often come here to play and slay beasts of their making. They made a great team together as both brothers made sure they had one another's backs. Roman sighs as he reminisces the memory, but quickly shakes his head to return his focus.</p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath, he lifts his hands in an upward motion as he uses his powers to create a stone bridge that will allow him to cross the river, the invisible border making it a tad bit difficult, but he manages to finish it all the way to the other side.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Yes yes yes! I did it!" Little Roman cheers, slightly out of breath. He warily walks towards it, placing a hand on the cold, stone structure. Once deeming it safe and durable, he grins widely and sprints forward.</p>
<p>But before he could cross the border half way through, a low growl erupts from behind him. Roman freezes in place, a shiver running down his spine as he turns around to look at the source of the growl.</p>
<p>There, at the foot of the bridge, was one of the monsters he and Remus had created. It looked like a giant bear with a wolf's head, having sharp teeth protruding from its mouth and glowing red eyes that made Roman's blood run cold as he spotted a few scars on its body, no doubt from the last time he had battled it with Remus.</p>
<p>They never really checked if they had killed all the monsters they've created.</p>
<p>In an instant, he had his trusty sword in hand, ready to slash away at the beast who he'll have to finish off by himself. The sudden movement triggered the ferocious creature as it began charging towards the lone creative trait.</p>
<p>Roman huffs and tightens his grip on his sword, "Let's get this over with."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus tossed and turned in his bed, his legs getting tangled in his sheets while his arms flail around in annoyance as he sadly couldn't find himself falling asleep any time soon.</p>
<p>Almost as if something (or someone) was purposely keeping him awake...</p>
<p>Groaning quietly, he trudges out of his room to check on his best (and only) friend. He finds the lying trait sleeping soundly with his tongue slightly out.</p>
<p><em>Adorable</em>. Remus cooed in his mind, deciding not to disturb his snake-faced friend from his slumber.</p>
<p>So instead, he exits the Dark Mindscape to take a short stroll out into the Imagination. He secretly loves sitting by the river he and his brother used to play in. The mere memory made his heart ache, but what else could he do other than dwell on old memories?</p>
<p>"AAHHHH!!!"</p>
<p>A terrified scream snaps Remus out of his thoughts. The familiarity of the voice made his heart race as he began running towards the sudden commotion.</p>
<p>What he finds makes him both overjoyed and panicked all at once.</p>
<p>The darker Side of creativity watches in fear as his brother gets pinned to the ground by the snarling creature above him.</p>
<p>Roman tries blocking the beast's mouth with his sword, but it only leaves him defenseless as his weapon gets thrown to the side. The young creative trait gulps as he closes his eyes in defeat, waiting for the beast's sharp teeth to puncture into his skin.</p>
<p>But it never comes.</p>
<p>He feels the weight on top of him get pushed off harshly as a voice angrily shouts, "GET OFF OF MY BROTHER, YOU FOUL BEAST!"</p>
<p>Opening his eyes once more, relief floods his face as he finds Remus standing over him protectively, his brother glaring at the monster with a fire in his eyes.</p>
<p>"You want a piece of him? Well, you're going to have to get through ME first."</p>
<p>The creature lets out a roar and charges forward, Remus doing the same while summoning his morning star. The darker trait attacks the beast with no mercy, gaining a few scratches in the process, but is clearly the one winning the fight.</p>
<p>Roman quickly retrieves his sword from where it got knocked out of his grasp and joins his brother.</p>
<p>Together with their respective weapons, the Creativitwins attacked with one last jab and hit towards the beast's chest before watching it poof out of existence, leaving behind a trail of smoke that slowly disappeared, too.</p>
<p>Silence fell upon both boys.</p>
<p>Then they broke into relieved laughter.</p>
<p>Which then was replaced by tears of joy as they dropped their weapons to engulf the other in a warm, long-awaited embrace.</p>
<p>"Remus, you saved my life!"</p>
<p>"Us brothers gotta have each other's backs, remember?" The darker trait reminds fondly, feeling all sorts of emotions that made him quite lightheaded.</p>
<p>"Oh, I never thought I'd see you again! I even planned to cross the border just to- " Roman cuts himself off when he finally notices, "Wait... You crossed the border!"</p>
<p>"I couldn't let you die, br-...brother." Remus chuckles, but it comes off weak and quiet.</p>
<p>Before Roman could ask if he was okay, Remus suddenly collapses in his hold, the other barely able to hold up their body.</p>
<p>"Wha-? Remus?! Remus! What's wrong?!" The young light Side asks hastily, concern and worry evident in his face. He lowers himself to his knees so he could lay Remus down on the grass, not having any idea what was happening to his brother.</p>
<p>"Brother, please! Tell me what's wrong so I can help!" Roman was sobbing at this point.</p>
<p>The other tried to speak, but found that he physically couldn't. He felt like his life was being drained out of him, making it impossible for him to even open his eyes.</p>
<p>Roman was left to watch as the tips of Remus' hair began to turn white, "No, no, no, no, no, no! What's happening?! Why- "</p>
<p>"ROMAN!/REMUS!" Three different voices shout at the same time.</p>
<p>It was Patton and Logan! But he didn't recognize the other voice that came from up ahead.</p>
<p>The fatherly trait immediately tackles him in a tight hug while Logan places two fingers on the side of his brother's neck.</p>
<p>"He's fading..." The logical Side claims sadly.</p>
<p>Patton gasps as tears sprout from his eyes, "How can we stop it?"</p>
<p>Wracking his brain, Logan glances towards the bridge where a worried Deceit can still be seen standing within the dark realm, "Maybe..."</p>
<p>Lifting up the young dark Side, Logan carries him all the way to where the border separates each of their realms, carefully handing Remus to Janus, who takes the barely conscious Side into his own arms.</p>
<p>Patton and Roman join the logical trait, their eyes not leaving Remus.</p>
<p>An agonizingly long minute passed, but finally, <em>FINALLY</em>, Remus began to stir in the lying trait's hold.</p>
<p>Logan breathes out in relief, as Patton and Roman cries out Remus' name happily. Janus hugs his best friend close, glad that he was okay.</p>
<p>"I hope you both learned your lesson after this... Incident." Logan speaks up, his eyes landing on the white streak that was now permanently on the young dark Side's hair.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to see my brother again..."</p>
<p>Patton sighs tiredly, "We know, Roman. I would've done the same if I was separated from my own sibling." He places a gentle hand on the younger trait's shoulder, "But I wouldn't risk both of our lives if it meant never seeing the other again for good... And now that we know what happens if we cross, it's far too dangerous to allow you or Remus to see each other anymore."</p>
<p>"No, please!" Remus struggles in his friend's grasp, trying to get to his brother.</p>
<p>"Dad, no!" Roman pleads, equally as distressed as his twin at the thought of never seeing the other again.</p>
<p>"It's for the best." Logan backs up, "You two must remember that this is for <em>both</em> of your safeties. You may say your farewells now, but after tonight, you must promise to <em><b>never</b></em> cross the border again. Is that clear?"</p>
<p>Patton and Janus hesitantly let go of the twin they were holding, watching as the two met the other at the very middle of the border, bringing themselves in for one last hug.</p>
<p>"I'll miss you, brother."</p>
<p>"I'll miss you just as much, brother."</p>
<p>After that, Sides were strictly prohibited to even go near the border.</p>
<p>It became clear that Light Sides and Dark Sides were never meant to mix with the other.</p>
<p>Well, until a certain Side pops up and changes Thomas' point of view.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The New Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years since the incident occurred.</p>
<p>10 years, to be exact.</p>
<p>Thomas was now in his early adolescence, experiencing all sorts of physical changes and feelings he knew he'd go through at that age.</p>
<p>Including anxiety.</p>
<p>Remus and Janus always thought they'd be the only Sides to reside in the Dark realm. Having only each other and nobody else.</p>
<p>Well, they were proven wrong when a new room appears in the Dark Mindscape.</p>
<p>"Jan, look..." Remus points at the grey colored door manifesting before them. The word "Anxiety" appearing above the door frame.</p>
<p>The lying trait stares at the door in awe, his hand intertwining with Remus' as both Sides were nervous yet excited to meet their new companion.</p>
<p>The door opens up slowly to reveal a version of Thomas wearing an all black outfit with a hoodie, having- wait is that eyeshadow?- smudged under his eyes.</p>
<p>"Uh... W-who are you?" the new Side stutters out nervously, fear clearly seen in his eyes as he makes eye contact with two, scary-looking strangers.</p>
<p>Janus all but flashes him a warm, welcoming smile as he introduces himself, "My name's Janus, otherwise known as Deceit. I'm in control of Thomas' impulse to lie, and partly his self-preservation, too."</p>
<p>Remus then waves from behind Deceit, grinning from ear to ear, "and I'm Remus! I- well, I'm sort of the dark side of creativity. I may sound bad, but I'm not! I promise!"</p>
<p>The new Side, Anxiety, looks between the pair skeptically, unsure if he could trust them or not.</p>
<p>"We won't hurt you, if that's what you're nervous about." Janus tells him, "It's been quite awhile since we've had another Side in these parts. Was actually beginning to think I'd be stuck with this one for the rest of my life." He gestures to Remus, who gasps dramatically with a hand over his heart.</p>
<p>"You say that as if you don't like having me around."</p>
<p>"Well, you <em>do</em> become a handful sometimes."</p>
<p>Remus makes a sound that I can only describe as an Offended Dukey Noise.</p>
<p>"You love me, shut up."</p>
<p>"That I do, dear."</p>
<p>Watching the half snake-faced guy playfully tease his partner(??) soothed Anxiety's nerves a little. Their looks may be a bit intimidating, as well as their functions, but overall, they seem like very nice people.</p>
<p>"Are there any other Sides I'm supposed to meet?" Anxiety suddenly asks.</p>
<p>Remus glances towards Janus with a look in his eyes, "Should we tell him?"</p>
<p>The lying trait nods meekly, "It's best to have him aware of the... incident. For his own good."</p>
<p>And that's how the three Dark Sides ended up in the Darkscape's living room, Janus doing most of the story telling while Remus and Anxiety listened to him intently, a frown making its way to the darker creative trait's face as Janus gets to the part where he and his brother had to be separated after he had almost faded away.</p>
<p>"I'll forever have a reminder of the biggest regret I made." Remus says sadly, touching the parts of his hair that had turned white.</p>
<p>"Do you regret saving your brother?" Janus questions.</p>
<p>"Huh? No! I may have many regrets, but saving my brother isn't one of them! I'll always come to his rescue! Even if I have to risk my own life just to do so!"</p>
<p>The deceitful trait only smiles at his response, "Then this- " He points at Remus' white streak, "Clearly is not a reminder of your regret, but a reminder of your heroic act that saved your brother's life. You're a hero, Remus. No matter what you may represent."</p>
<p>A single tear slides down Remus' cheek as he tackles his best friend in a hug.</p>
<p>"You're the best, J."</p>
<p>From that single heartfelt moment, Anxiety finally let his guard down as he knew these guys were nothing but a couple of softies. His previous negative impressions of them withered away as he felt a new sense of warmth and safety in their presence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess they aren't so bad after all.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Another huge Time Skip (it's only 8 years, the year is 2016) cause I want to write Prinxiety already gosh darn it-</em>
</p>
<p>Patton placed another plate of pancakes on the table, just as Roman and Logan enter the dining room.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Padre!" The Princely trait greets joyously, emitting a fond giggle from the fatherly figure.</p>
<p>"Good morning, kiddo!"</p>
<p>"Good morning, dear." Logan greets next, kissing the moral Side's cheek before joining Roman at the table.</p>
<p>"Awww, LoLo! Good morning to you, too." Patton couldn't help but blush at his partner's sudden display of affection towards him, "So, what's on Thomas' agenda today?"</p>
<p>"Not much, actually." Logan notes, listing off a few daily chores Thomas has to get done today before he's free to join his friends on an outing.</p>
<p>"Hmm, guess I won't really be needed then." Roman says while pouring maple syrup on his pancakes, "I could, however, start thinking of new content for Thomas to put out on his YouTube channel."</p>
<p>"Excellent idea, Roman." Logan praised, taking a sip from his coffee, "Will you be doing your brainstorming in the library?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I think I'll go get inspiration in the Imagination."</p>
<p>And that he did.</p>
<p>After eating breakfast and bidding Logan and Patton farewell, Roman wandered around the Imagination, being careful not to get too close to the border.</p>
<p>Memories of the incident would often playback in his mind, making him miss his brother even more so than he already does on a daily basis. He hasn't heard from Remus in 18 fricking years! But he knows his brother isn't alone. The creepy snake face guy- <em>Deceit, was it? Yeah</em>- seemed to care for his brother a lot. He wondered how they were doing now...</p>
<p>Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he internally face palms as he finds himself at his and Remus' old play area. The bridge he had created years ago still stood there with moss beginning to cover its sides.</p>
<p>Letting out a sigh, Roman shakes his head and begins walking the opposite direction. But he immediately stops in his tracks when a gasp catches his attention.</p>
<p>Whipping his head around, his eyes widen at the sight he finds.</p>
<p>There, at the other side of the bridge, was a Side he had never seen before. Clad in all dark clothing with smudges of eyeshadow below his eyes- he looked like an average emo teenager.</p>
<p>"Um, hi there?" Roman internally slapped himself for sounding so awkward.</p>
<p>The Side on the other end didn't respond, and just looked like a deer caught in headlights. The creative trait tentatively takes a step forward, which finally snaps the new Side out of his shock before he makes a run for it.</p>
<p>"No, no! Wait! Please!" Roman shouts, running after him, but halts at the middle of the bridge where the border separates the two realms, "I just want to talk!"</p>
<p>At that, the emo-looking Side turns back around and visibly cringes when he sees how close the creative trait has gotten to the border.</p>
<p>"I-... Fine! Just- just take a few steps back! You're way too close to the border!"</p>
<p>A smile erupts from Roman's face as he finally gets the new Side to talk to him. As told, he backs away from the border and watches as Emo Guy nervously steps unto the bridge, approaching him with his hands tucked into his hoodie's pockets.</p>
<p>Once he's standing a few feet away from the border, the first thing Roman asks him is:</p>
<p>"So, what do you represent?"</p>
<p>"I'm Thomas'... Anxiety."</p>
<p>"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Anxiety." The princely trait states, "Do you have a name?"</p>
<p>The Side, Anxiety, shakes his head, "I haven't thought of one yet. Janus and Remus have been helping me pick one, but so far, none of them seem to fit right with me."</p>
<p>At the mention of his brother's name, Roman felt a pang in his chest.</p>
<p>"How is he? R-Remus, I mean."</p>
<p>"Uh... He's doing fine, I guess." Anxiety answers as he looks at Roman with a questioning look, "Why, do you know him?"</p>
<p>A sad smile is seen on the creative trait's face as he replies softly, "I would hope I'd know my own twin brother."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Blooming Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recognition washes over the anxious trait once he realizes who he's talking to.</p>
<p>"You're Roman?"</p>
<p>"The one and only." Said Side confirms with a smile.</p>
<p>Anxiety looks Roman from head to toe (definitely not checking him out or anything no psh hah of course not), taking in his appearance. He's practically the complete opposite of his twin! From his color scheme to his outfit choice.</p>
<p>"You don't look like Remus." He says nonchalantly, beginning to get comfortable in the other's presence.</p>
<p>"We all have the same face!" Prince dude exclaims dramatically, then is quick to add, "But yes, I'm the more handsome twin. No offense to Remus."</p>
<p>The darkly clothed Side raises a brow at his statement, "You sure about that, Romano?"</p>
<p>And there, did Anxiety get the confirmation that the rando he's talking to right now is definitely his best friend's twin, as he watches the prince place a hand to his chest and makes a sound similar to Remus' 'Offended Dukey Noise', which he will hereby dub as an 'Offended Princey Noise'.</p>
<p>"Alright, I believe you now."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>Anxiety didn't like the awkward silence that followed the end of their conversation, so he starts fidgeting with his hoodie's zipper.</p>
<p>"Can I ask you another question?" Roman finally speaks up again.</p>
<p>The anxious trait looks up at him unsurely, but nods his head.</p>
<p>"Alright... Why did you come here? Of all places?"</p>
<p>Aaaand there it is.</p>
<p>The question he feared he'd have to answer.</p>
<p>"B-because... You see I- ...Ugh, it's really stupid." Anxiety groans to hide his embarrassment, "You'll just think I'm making it up."</p>
<p>"I'll believe you, don't worry. So long as you're telling the truth." Roman assures.</p>
<p>Well, here goes nothing.</p>
<p>Letting out a sigh, Anxiety closes his eyes before reopening them to meet Roman's gaze, "It's just that... Every time I come here, I feel a sense of longing. I don't know what for a-and, there's this some sort of voice that keeps telling me to-... To cross the border. And yes, I know the consequences if I do- being the literal embodiment of anxiety, that really should be the last thing on my mind!" the darkly clothed Side laughs nervously. Roman notices the slight tremble in his voice.</p>
<p>"I'm serious when I say that I don't want to do it. Yet... I keep on coming back here as if I do- which I don't... want to... Urghhh go ahead and laugh." Anxiety ducks his head low and wraps his arms around himself, waiting for Roman to burst out laughing at the ridiculous explanation of his answer.</p>
<p>But he doesn't.</p>
<p>"I know exactly how you feel..." Princey confesses, "But back then, I didn't know the consequences. The urge to cross the border was fueled by my longing to be with my brother again. In your case, I'm not so sure."</p>
<p>"It's fine... At least I finally got that out of my chest." A small smile makes its way to the anxious trait's face.</p>
<p>"You've never told Remus or Snake-face?"</p>
<p>Anxiety snorts at that, "His name's Janus, you know."</p>
<p>"I didn't know, actually but thank you." Roman chuckles, a tingly feeling in his chest at seeing the other Side smile.</p>
<p>"But to answer your question... No. I didn't want to worry them. They're like my own older brothers." Anxiety had a fond look on his face as he said that, "Especially Janus."</p>
<p>"I'm happy to know you have your own little family back there."</p>
<p>"Don't you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, trust me, I do."</p>
<p>The two ended up talking with one another for hours. Their conversation going from how things are like in their respective realms to Roman going on a continuous rant about how he's stuck with an old married couple aka Patton and Logan, then Anxiety butting in as he exclaimed, "Imagine being stuck with two hormonal teenagers for 8 years!"</p>
<p>Both Sides found themselves enjoying the other's company. But as the sun began to set, they knew they'd have to end their convo from there.</p>
<p>"It's getting late... I better get going." Anxiety announces.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I should, too. Can we meet again tomorrow?" Roman asks, a hopeful look in his eyes.</p>
<p>"What's in it for me?"</p>
<p>"You'll get to see this handsome prince again, of course."</p>
<p>"Debatable."</p>
<p>Cue Offended Princey Noise.</p>
<p>Anxiety laughs and waves as he begins walking back to the Dark Mindscape.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow, Princey."</p>
<p>"Farewell, Emo Nightmare."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very next day, Roman did indeed meet up with Anxiety. As well as met up the day after, and the day after that, and the day after tha-</p>
<p>You know what? Let me just sum it all up.</p>
<p>A MONTH.</p>
<p>Yes! You read that right. The Prince and The Emo have been meeting up secretly for a whole frickin month!</p>
<p>Logan and Patton have yet to question Roman's constant absence as they're both pretty much preoccupied with each other (wink wink).</p>
<p>Remus and Janus, however, have picked up on Anxiety's daily outings and have decided to confront him about it the moment he arrived back at the Dark Mindscape.</p>
<p>"Shadowling?" Janus calls out softly from the living room.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Anxiety answers while entering the room. He had his hands burrowed in his hoodie's pockets, eyes downcast. A clear sign he was nervous about something.</p>
<p>"Come here for a moment, please?" The lying trait pats the seat next to him, Remus having occupied the bean bag next to the couch.</p>
<p>Anxiety did as told, hesitantly sitting down beside Deceit, who shoots him a comforting smile before it turns to one with concern, "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>The anxious trait is surprised by that question. He looks up at his friend with a questioning look, "Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"</p>
<p>"We noticed your tendency to leave the house a few months ago." Remus chimes in, "We assumed you just wanted some time for yourself... But only a month ago did your disappearances become quite frequent."</p>
<p>Oh shit.</p>
<p>This is it.</p>
<p>The big reveal.</p>
<p>"We won't get mad, I promise." Janus says comfortingly.</p>
<p>"I-..." Anxiety knew he couldn't lie himself out of this one.</p>
<p>Remus could tell the other was on the verge of a panic attack, so he stands up from his seat and kneels in front of him, carefully taking the anxious trait's hands out of his hoodie's pockets so he could hold them in his own to try calming him down, "It's okay if you don't want to tell us... But it would really ease our worries if you do."</p>
<p>And so he finally lets the cat out of the bag.</p>
<p>"I'vebeensecretlymeetingupwithyourbrotherintheImagination!" He blurts out really fast with his eyes shut closed.</p>
<p>When he reopens them, he's met with a very confused Janus and a shocked Remus.</p>
<p>"What did he say?"</p>
<p>"Wanna repeat that again, bud?" The darker creativity asks politely.</p>
<p>Anxiety couldn't tell if he was upset with him or not.</p>
<p>"I've been... secretly meeting up with Remus' brother in the Imagination." He confesses in defeat, shame and guilt clearly seen on his face, "But he wasn't the reason I kept leaving a few months ago... It only started last month when he caught sight of me near the bridge."</p>
<p>Janus stayed silent as he processed the information. Remus had to let go of Anxiety's hands so he could sit himself down on the floor, a distant look in his eyes.</p>
<p>Tears began welling up in the younger Side's eyes at their reactions, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner... I know you're mad, and I understand if you'll never forgive me."</p>
<p>"Shadowling, no, you- ... Come here." Janus wraps the anxious Side in a warm embrace, letting him cry against his chest, "I'm not mad at you."</p>
<p>"Neither am I, Anxie." Remus assures as he joins the hug, albeit a bit awkwardly as he's still on the floor.</p>
<p>"W-why not?! I kept meeting up with Roman behind your back! You should be mad!" Anxiety cries out.</p>
<p>"But I'm not." The darker Creativity points out, gently lifting the younger Side's chin so he could make eye contact with him, "Look me in the eyes and tell me otherwise."</p>
<p>The anxious trait sniffs and does just that, but the only thing he could see is a fond look on the Duke's face as he wipes a stray tear from his cheek.</p>
<p>"Now, as much as I'd like to ask you about your absences before you met Roman, our dinner's waiting for us in the kitchen." Janus voices out, pulling away from their hug.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! I'm starving." Remus goes to stand up, but then quickly turns his attention back to the younger Side, "Answer me this, though... Did Roman ask about me?"</p>
<p>Anxiety smiles at that, "He did when we first met."</p>
<p>"Aww... Anything else?"</p>
<p>"He also said he was the more handsome twin."</p>
<p>Remus bursts out laughing and shakes his head, "Yep. That's definitely my brother."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After another day spent with the fair Anxiety (it's a pale joke guys... or is it?), Roman comes home with a lovesick smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Ah, Roman."</p>
<p>Uh oh.</p>
<p>The creative trait stiffens when he finds <em>both</em> his figurative parent friends standing in front of him.</p>
<p>Logan had his arms crossed to his chest while Patton had both his hands on his hips. Roman knew he was about to get his ears talked off in another one of their lectures.</p>
<p>"Uh, hi... Padre, Teach." He greets nervously.</p>
<p>"Kiddo," The paternal Side starts off using his 'Dad Voice', "Is there a reason you keep leaving the house all the time for the past few weeks?"</p>
<p>Oh, he's definitely in trouble.</p>
<p>"Er... Didn't I tell you? I've been thinking of new possible content for Thomas' YouTube channel." The creative Side lies, trying hard to avoid making eye contact.</p>
<p>"Hmm, is that so?" Logan asks with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Roman internally cringes, but nods his head.</p>
<p>"Alright. Mind sharing with us what you've thought of so far?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahhh think, Roman! Think!</em>
</p>
<p>"Thomas could uh... Make reaction videos? And collab with some of his favorite YouTubers?"</p>
<p>"Mhmm. What else?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Darn it, Specs!</em>
</p>
<p>"He could... Make a Disney song parody! About a uh... Ooh! A Gay Disney Prince!" <em>Nice one, Roman. </em>The creative Side praises himself.</p>
<p>"A... Gay Disney Prince? Are you referring to yourself?"</p>
<p>"...Maybe."</p>
<p>The logical Side massages his forehead and sighs, "We'll see how that works out."</p>
<p>"Cool! So, can I leave now?"</p>
<p>"Not quite yet, kiddo. You still haven't explained to us why you've been meeting up with Anxiety in the Imagination."</p>
<p>"Because I-"</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait...</em>
</p>
<p>"HOW DID YOU-?!" Roman splutters, staring wide eyed at the two older Sides in bewilderment.</p>
<p>"Oh, we simply followed you in the Imagination to spy on y-" A hand harshly covers up Logan's mouth.</p>
<p>"Logy!" Patton scolds, removing his hand from his partner's mouth before silently apologizing for doing it.</p>
<p>The creative trait couldn't believe what he just heard.</p>
<p>And to think they were too busy sucking each other's- no no, this is a family friendly story PROCEED!</p>
<p>"You spied on us?!"</p>
<p>"We got worried, okay?! What else were we supposed to do?!" Patton flailed his arms in the air.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know, CONFRONT ME ABOUT IT FIRST? INSTEAD OF INTRUDING ON SOMEONE ELSE'S PRIVACY?"</p>
<p>The moral Side goes to defend himself and Logan again, but stops when he actually thinks about it, "Oh... He's right, Honeybee." Patton looks up at the other Side while his hands, on instict, grab hold of Logan's bicep.</p>
<p>"That <em>would</em> have been a more decent approach." The logical Side notes, "But knowing Roman's stubbornness, he would have lied to us similarly to how he just did a few minutes prior."</p>
<p>"Those weren't lies!"</p>
<p>A stern look from both glasses wearing Sides has Roman sighing in defeat.</p>
<p>"Alright, fine! They were lies... But I'm totally having Thomas do the Gay Disney Prince thing. He could even collab with Jon Cozart for it!"</p>
<p>"Roman?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"We're still waiting for an explanation." Logan seriously couldn't put up with the Prince's antics.</p>
<p>"Ah, right. Almost forgot." Roman clears his throat before going into Story Time mode, "So there I was, wandering in the Imagination in search of inspiration, when suddenly! I was faced to find something even better."</p>
<p>"There is really no need to-"</p>
<p>"Shhh! I'm listening to the story, Logybear." Patton hushes his partner, his eyes filled with wonder as he listens to Roman. Logan rolls his eyes but allows the creative trait to continue with his storytelling.</p>
<p>"There, at the end of the bridge I had created years ago, was a Side I had never seen before. He was clad in mostly dark clothing, but his eyes, <em>oh!</em> They shone brighter than all the stars above!" Roman dramatically swoons, "He was spooked at my sudden presence, and wasted no time to get away, so I desperately called out to him. He was hesitant at first, but who could ever resist a chance to talk to me?"</p>
<p>A paper ball suddenly came flying out of nowhere and hit Roman in the eye.</p>
<p>"Ow!"</p>
<p>"Logan!" Patton gasps out, once again sending a glare to the Side next to him.</p>
<p>"Apologies. Continue."</p>
<p>Rubbing his eye in annoyance, Roman decided to wrap it up.</p>
<p>"We conversed for hours about little things such as how things are like in our respective realms. I didn't want it to be the last time we talked, so I asked if we could meet again the next day. From there, our meetings became a daily thing."</p>
<p>"Aww, Roman! You could've just told us you were going on dates!" Patton giggles, while Logan smirks at the face Roman made at the word "<em>date</em>".</p>
<p>"Those weren't dates!"</p>
<p>"Your continous flirting with one another says otherwise."</p>
<p>"AAGGGHHHHH!!!" The creative trait groans loudly as he tries hiding the furious blush now coating his cheeks.</p>
<p>Logan snakes a hand around Patton's waist as the moral Side leans up to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you for telling us, Roman."</p>
<p>"Yeah, kiddo. I'm proud of you for telling the truth. <em>And</em> finding a potential partner." The fatherly figure couldn't help but tease, "As long as none of you are crossing the border, Logan and I approve of your meetings."</p>
<p>Roman nods and breaks into a smile, relieved that he could still continue seeing the Emo Side he's grown to be quite infatuated with.</p>
<p>Maybe he could ask Anxiety if he can have Logan and Patton tag along with him some time?</p>
<p>And maybe...</p>
<p>Just maybe...</p>
<p>Anxiety could bring Janus and Remus with him as his own company.</p>
<p>The thought of seeing his brother again after 18 years has him buzzing with excitement.</p>
<p>It's settled then.</p>
<p>He'll ask him tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sounds Like a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Roman and Anxiety meet up in the Imagination the next day, they each had hopeful looks on their faces as they approach one another on the bridge.</p>
<p>"Greetings, Storm Cloud."</p>
<p>"Hiya, Princey." Anxiety greets back with a two fingered salute.</p>
<p>Roman was the first to break out the news, "Don't freak out... But Logan and Patton have confronted me about our meetings and have actually spied on us once."</p>
<p>The anxious trait, instead of freaking out like Roman thought he would, surprised him by throwing his head back and letting out a hearty laugh.</p>
<p>"So those disaster gays really <em>did</em> spy on us that one time? Aw man, wait until I tell Jay and Remus." Anxiety said as he calmed down from his laughter.</p>
<p>"Wait, you knew?"</p>
<p>The anxious Side smirks and crosses his arms to his chest, "Let's just say they weren't the best at spying nor keeping things <em>subtle</em>."</p>
<p>
  <em>~flashback~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Roman was yet again rambling on about something he had taken interest to from the internet, and the only thing Anxiety could do was nod along to make sure the prince knew he was listening (which he barely was, but hey! At least he gets to admire the creative trait's pretty face).</em>
</p>
<p><em>The</em> <em>young Dark Side had his focus fully on Roman, when suddenly he notices a commotion behind him. Casually averting his gaze, he spots two figures in the distance hiding (very poorly) behind a bush. They both wore glasses, the only difference is that the left one was wearing a black polo and a tie, while the one on the right was clad in a blue polo with a grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>From his peripheral vision</em>
  <em>, he was able to witness the two argue about something, before </em>
  <em>aggressively making out, which resulted in them falling out of the bush.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anxiety had to stifle a laugh at their clumsy attempt to rush back behind the bush, the cardigan wearing one accidentally tripping on his own feet in his haste, which lead to him once again falling, bringing the other with him as they come crashing down on the low densely branched shrub.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~End of flashback~</em>
</p>
<p>"Alright... So, you're okay with them knowing about us- er... us meeting?" <em>calm down, Roman. You and Anxiety aren't dating... Yet.</em></p>
<p>"Yeah, it's chill." Anxiety shrugs, "Janus and your brother actually confronted me about it, too."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"Mhmm."</p>
<p>Princey grins widely, "So, would it be alright if I brought the two glasses gays tomorrow? I'm sure they'd love to meet you officially. And you can have my bro and snake face tag along with you."</p>
<p>Anxiety thinks about it for moment, before nodding, "Sure. I'll have to check in with Janus if he's up for a little outing. Already know Remus wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see you again."</p>
<p>"We should have a picnic!" Roman exclaims excitedly, "Patton is the best cook and baker in the whole Thomasphere! He'll happily whip us up some snacks for tomorrow."</p>
<p>"You think he'll like me?" The young Dark Side suddenly asks, expressing his concern, "I'm not the best at first impressions, much less meeting new people."</p>
<p>"Oh, you need not to worry, Anxiety. Patton is the friendliest puffball of a Side you'll ever meet! Heck, I bet you 5 dollars he'll adopt you on the spot." Roman wasn't joking, he had no doubt the fatherly figure would do just that tomorrow.</p>
<p>Anxiety chuckles, "Tomorrow will certainly be eventful then."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Remus was nervous was an understatement. Obviously, he was ecstatic when Anxiety told him the news that he'll be able to see his brother again. But now that they were minutes away from the meeting place, he couldn't help but get the jitters.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Janus was right beside him (Anxiety was leading the way), and he took notice of his sudden change of behavior. The other calmly intertwines their fingers together, and softly whispers in his ear, "You'll be fine, darling."</p>
<p>"W-what if he doesn't like me anymore? What if when he sees me, he'll be disappointed in the person I've become?"</p>
<p>"Ree! Being anxious is <em>my</em> job!" Anxiety shouts from ahead, "And there's no time for that now, we're here!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Already?!</em>
</p>
<p>Remuslooks around, and surely enough, they've arrived at his and Roman's old play area. The bridge right in front of them.</p>
<p>And three familiar figures already standing a few feet away from the border.</p>
<p>His breath hitches once he meets eyes with the Side standing in the middle, wearing a white Prince outfit complete with a red sash and brown boots.</p>
<p>Their outfits were pretty much the same except Remus' was black with a green sash.</p>
<p>"Remus?" His brother breathes out, his voice barely above his usual volume.</p>
<p>"R-Roman." Remus chokes out, his eyes stinging due to his tears. His twin also began tearing up.</p>
<p>After YEARS of being separated from one another.</p>
<p>An empty feeling left in their chests as they had lost their other halves.</p>
<p>Here they were.</p>
<p>In the same area.</p>
<p>Breathing the same air.</p>
<p>Just a few feet apart.</p>
<p>The only thing stopping them from running into each other's arms was the border...</p>
<p>Eh, <em>fuck it</em>.</p>
<p>"Remus!/Roman!" The two Creativities cry out at the same time as they wrapped one another in a tight embrace, right at the center of the border.</p>
<p>It felt like deja vu.</p>
<p>18 years ago, they were in the same, exact position.</p>
<p>But this time, it was different.</p>
<p>Because this time, they weren't being separated.</p>
<p>They were <em>reunited</em>.</p>
<p>And goodness, how Remus longed to be in his brother's arms again.</p>
<p>"I've missed you, brother." He sobs into his brother's shoulder.</p>
<p>Roman laughs even with tears streaming down his face as he remembers the last few words they had said to each other before they were separated.</p>
<p>"I've missed you just as much, brother."</p>
<p>"Hate to be the one to break your little reunion, fellas but you may want to step away from the border now." Anxiety tells the two brothers, who quickly (but reluctantly) let go of each other.</p>
<p>"It's nice to see you again, Janus." Logan acknowledges the presence of the deceitful trait.</p>
<p>Janus cracks a smile and waves, "It's nice to see you as well, Logan. Oh, and you, too Patton."</p>
<p>The fatherly figure grins and waves back, then focuses his attention on the youngest Dark Side.</p>
<p>"So, you're Anxiety?"</p>
<p>The anxious trait nods shyly.</p>
<p>"Well, hello there!" Patton greets him cheerfully, "You can call me Patton! But I'd prefer if you call me Dad instead."</p>
<p>"Uh, okay... Dad."</p>
<p>The moral Side gasps, then squeals, then has a serious look on his face when he locks eyes with Anxiety.</p>
<p>"You're my son now."</p>
<p>Logan face palms behind his partner, while Anxiety shoots Roman a look that says, "you weren't kidding, huh?"</p>
<p>Roman mouths back an, "I told you so." while laughing with his brother.</p>
<p>And for the first time in forever, they felt whole again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A famILY Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone had settled themselves in their little reunion, Roman and Remus each conjured up picnic blankets to set down on the ground. Logan and Patton joined Roman on the blanket he conjured up, while Anxiety and Janus did the same on Remus'.</p>
<p>"I baked cookies and a pie!" Patton announces while holding up the basket that held the said treats like it was Simba in The Lion King.</p>
<p>That, in turn, lead to the twins belting out The Circle of Life cause, hey, they're Disney Dorks.</p>
<p>"Maybe it was a mistake to bring these two back together." Janus jokes as he lovingly watches his boyfriend begin reciting lines from the movie with his brother.</p>
<p>Patton hands out their snacks before leaning his body against Logan's chest, the logical Side humming in content as he wraps his arms around his precious partner.</p>
<p>"Specs is definitely Zazu!" Roman claims.</p>
<p>"Ooh, ooh! Anxiety can be Simba!" Remus adds with a glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Why am I Simba?" The young Dark Side asks.</p>
<p>"Because Jay and I are Timon and Pumbaa! We're your gay second parents!"</p>
<p>Logan quirks a brow at that, but once he recalls the movie, his eyes widen in realization, "Hey, Yeah!"</p>
<p>"So that leaves me and Patton as either Rafiki, Nala, Scar, or Mufasa." Roman lists down the remaining characters they haven't assigned to themselves yet.</p>
<p>"I'll be Mufasa!" The moral trait pipes up while raising his left hand, accidently slapping Logan in the face at his sudden action, "Oh my gosh, Honeybee! I'm so sorry!"</p>
<p>"No harm done, dearest." The logical trait assures, but Patton peppers his face with his famous <em>healing kisses</em> anyway.</p>
<p>Roman playfully rolls his eyes at the two. He knows Logan is secretly enjoying the attention the moral trait is giving him. It was obvious in the way he gave Patton figurative heart eyes.</p>
<p>"Roman can be Nala so he can end up with Simba." Remus slyly grins, watching his brother and Anxiety blush at his statement.</p>
<p>"Remus!"</p>
<p>~Time Skip brought to you by Janus and Remus wearing hula skirts~</p>
<p>As the day went on, the Sides engaged themselves in various activities. And although the border limited the list of games they could play together, that didn't stop them from having the time of their lives in each other's presence.</p>
<p>"DODGE BALL!!!"</p>
<p>Ah, here we go.</p>
<p>They even agreed to establish their own team names.</p>
<p>So playing on the left we have Team Roman and the Disaster Gays.</p>
<p>"I object."</p>
<p>"Too late, Specs."</p>
<p>And playing on the right we have Team-</p>
<p>"Poopy!"</p>
<p>The anxious trait face palms while Janus shoots his boyfriend a weird look, "And why is that, darling?"</p>
<p>"Because we're <em>the</em> <em>shit!</em>"</p>
<p>"Why did I even ask."</p>
<p>Let the game begin!</p>
<p>Roman and Remus conjure up balls and immediately begin targeting one another in accurate sibling rivalry fashion.</p>
<p>"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, HOE!"</p>
<p>"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, BITCH!"</p>
<p>Patton goes to scold the twins for swearing but is stopped by a ball almost hitting his face.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Dad!" Anxiety shouts from the other side.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's alright, kiddo-!"</p>
<p>
  <em>BAM!</em>
</p>
<p>Patton turns around, just in time to see his practical partner fall to his knees, hands on his groin. The logical Side stares up at the moral trait with a pained expression and mutters, "Avenge me."</p>
<p>That's all it took for Patton to go on <em>Ultimate Dad Mode.</em></p>
<p>With a determined nod, Patton places a kiss to his partner's forehead before facing his 'son' and his snake-faced figurative brother, them high-fiving one another for their successful teamwork.</p>
<p>"Alright boys, play time's over." Picking up two dodge balls with each hand, Patton throws them one at a time and hits both Anxiety and Janus on the leg head-on.</p>
<p>The lying trait stares wide-eyed at the fatherly figure, his mouth agape, "H-How?!"</p>
<p>The moral Side shrugs and replies casually,</p>
<p>"I was always more of a thrower than a catcher."</p>
<p>Janus chokes, Anxiety wheezes, Logan literally faints.</p>
<p>Then...</p>
<p>
  <em>BAM!</em>
</p>
<p>Patton got hit.</p>
<p>"Padre!" Roman falls to his knees and wails, "NOOOOOOOO!!!"</p>
<p>Remus smirks triumphantly, "Guess it's just you and me now, brother dear."</p>
<p>The creative Side stares at his brother in horror, "Brother, please."</p>
<p>"Long. Live. The King."</p>
<p>
  <em>BAM!</em>
</p>
<p>Roman, being the actor that he is, gasps loudly as he's hit in the chest, "BETRAYED!" He cries out before <em>'dying'</em>, his whole body going limp and he face plants right on the forest floor.</p>
<p>"YOU KILLED HIM!" Patton pretends to sob, Logan beside him being so done with their theatrics all the while Anxiety and Janus just share a bored look with one another.</p>
<p>Remus smirks as he makes eye contact with his younger friend, "Anxiety, quick! Only true love's kiss can save him now!"</p>
<p>You know what he replied?</p>
<p>"Guess he's dead for good then."</p>
<p>Aaaand cue Offended Princey Noise.</p>
<p>"BETRAYED ONCE AGAIN!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Together Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FamILY picnics became a weekly thing from then on.</p>
<p>And Prinxiety finally became a thing, too.</p>
<p>How did that happen, you ask?</p>
<p>Well let's have a little flashback, shall we?</p>
<p>
  <em>~Flashback~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Everything the light touches is yours, sun."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"...was that another Lion King reference and a pun?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure is, kiddo!" Patton giggles, then looks at the young Dark Side with a loving expression, "But I'm also saying that us in the Light Side of the border-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Another pun."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"-are your family now, too."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anxiety flashes the fatherly figure a smile, "I know, Dad. You've made that very clear when you adopted me in the first 15 seconds of meeting me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh hush. At least now you have parents!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What about Roman?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He's your boyfriend."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uh, no he's not."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then I guess I'll have to make it official, then." Roman speaks up as he joins the moral and anxious Side and proceeds to say the speech he had practiced with Patton the day before, "Anxiety, like Padre said, everything the light touches is yours. I am a Light Side, therefore, I am yours. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend, so you can be mine, as well?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"...You're serious?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No take backs?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not even returns."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then..." Anxiety quickly pulls the Prince forward so they met at the center of the border as their lips briefly touch in a chaste kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~End of Flashback~</em>
</p>
<p>So yeah, all ships are sailing now. Toot toot.</p>
<p>But now they had another problem.</p>
<p>"GUUUUUYSSSS!" Roman hollers.</p>
<p>"YAH LOUD NOISES!" The moral Side joins in.</p>
<p>"I am DEAFinitely going to lose my hearing soon." Anxiety states, making Patton squeal at his pun.</p>
<p>"Alright, that's enough screaming." Logan shoots a pointed look at Remus, who was about ready to make horrific whale noises, "Roman, what is it?"</p>
<p>"Thomas is running out of content for his YouTube channel!"</p>
<p>"Well, weren't <em>you</em> in charge of thinking up new content for him?" The logical Side reminds.</p>
<p>"I mean yeah, but obviously I got distracted, didn't I?" Princey gestures to Anxiety, then to all of them together on the bridge.</p>
<p>"I have a suggestion." Janus suddenly speaks up. When all eyes turn to him, he continues, "Imagine this: a video where Thomas learns about himself and his different personality facets, namely; Logic, Creativity, and Morality."</p>
<p>"Janus... That's brilliant!" Roman praises, his eyes filling with excitement, "That would actually make a really good series! Oh my gosh peck, I can see it happening!"</p>
<p>Patton gasps, "It can be called the Sanders Sides!"</p>
<p>"And the content shall focus on Thomas finding solutions to his everyday problems by having internal debates with himself." Logan jumps on the brainstorming train.</p>
<p>"Ooh, we should have Anxiety, Janus, and Remus join in, too!"</p>
<p>"Of course! But we'll have them appear in later episodes to thicken the plot. If the series does become successful– which I have no doubt it will –we can have Joan help Thomas with scripts and storylines."</p>
<p>
  <em>~3 years later~</em>
</p>
<p>Roman wasn't wrong.</p>
<p>The fans practically fell in love with the series!</p>
<p>At first, it was weird seeing their idol talk to himself, but as the series progressed with Thomas working alongside his friends, the Fanders had created a whole new fan base that was solely for the series itself.</p>
<p>The characters Thomas portrays in the series are almost similar to how the Sides actually act, excluding little details like the fact they were all dating one another.</p>
<p>But of course, that didn't stop the Fanders from shipping them.</p>
<p>Prinxiety became <em>quite</em> a popular ship in the community.</p>
<p>When Vine died, Thomas continued making short silly videos on Instagram. His YouTube channel now becoming his main medium for sharing content. And as his fan base grew, Thomas himself did, too.</p>
<p>His views and beliefs changed in a way that made him understand that nothing can truly be purely bad, nor purely good.</p>
<p>And on that day of realization, something <em>unexpected</em> happened.</p>
<p>The border.</p>
<p>The very border that almost cost a Side's life to fade away- <b>Dissappeared</b>.</p>
<p>And the realms were no longer separated, just like the brothers who were once kept apart, but now were together side-by-side with their little famILY.</p>
<p>They even created a castle in the Imagination where they all could reside in, naming it The Mind Palace, where every Side is welcome, no matter what they represent.</p>
<p>May they be Light or Dark, Good or Bad–</p>
<p>In the mind of Thomas Sanders now, Sides did not need to be separated into their primary categories anymore.</p>
<p>They are Sides of Thomas, that is that.</p>
<p>No Side had to risk their lives to be with their loved ones, because there was nothing that could ever come between them anymore.</p>
<p>No danger to fear.</p>
<p>No border to cross.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to be by your side again, brother."</p>
<p>"I'm just as glad as you are, brother."</p>
<p>
  <b>The End.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Filler part - My Name is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-this takes place a year after Thomas created the Sanders Sides series-</em>
</p>
<p>Things have been going pretty well for the little famILY.</p>
<p>They continue to have their weekly picnics on the bridge, and occasionally help Roman think of new ideas for the Sanders Sides series.</p>
<p>But there was still one thing missing...</p>
<p>"Anxiety doesn't have a name yet." Remus brings up as they're all gathered on their respective spots.</p>
<p>Patton gasps and turns to the young Dark Side, "Kiddo, do you want help picking a name?"</p>
<p>"Only if he wants us to." Logan shoots a pointed look towards his lover, before averting his gaze to look at Anxiety, "We won't push you to choose one if you aren't ready yet."</p>
<p>Anxiety smiles at that, "A few suggestions from you guys would be nice."</p>
<p>"We'll throw out a bunch of random names for you, and you can decide if they're good or not." Roman smiles excitedly.</p>
<p>"Let's start!"</p>
<p>-5 minutes later-</p>
<p>"Alexander!" Roman exclaims.</p>
<p>"Nah."</p>
<p>"Angel!" Patton says next.</p>
<p>"Er, no."</p>
<p>"Ann?"</p>
<p>"Nathan?"</p>
<p>"Xavier?"</p>
<p>"Varian?!"</p>
<p>Anxiety rubs his arm anxiously as he rejects each of their name suggestions, "look, I'm sorry if I'm being really indecisive. All the names you guys suggested were really nice, but none of them just... Fit right in with me."</p>
<p>Janus places a reassuring hand on his metaphorical brother's shoulder, "You have nothing to be sorry for, shadowling. We know this is a big thing for you. So, if today's not the day you finally get a name, then that's alright with us."</p>
<p>Anxiety nods gratefully and thanks them for being patient with him.</p>
<p>"Anytime, my Vigilant Venus." Roman smiles lovingly at his dark partner.</p>
<p>The young Dark Side freezes and turns to Princey with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>"What did you call me?"</p>
<p>"Uh... Vigilant Venus? Like, vigilant cause you're so alert and careful? And Venus as in the Roman goddess of love and beauty cause, " a blush coats the creative Side's cheeks as he shyly confesses, "I love you and you're really pretty."</p>
<p>Patton's fond coos are drowned out by Remus' fake puking noises as they had witnessed the sweet moment alongside their own partners, who all but share a look that says <em>"yeah, we can be extra like that, too."</em></p>
<p>"Do you not like it?" The fanciful trait asks nervously.</p>
<p>"No, I-... I think I know what my name's gonna start with..." A small smile creeps up on Anxiety's face as he glances at each of his fellow Sides.</p>
<p>"I want my name to start with V."</p>
<p>A sudden thought pops up in Logan's head, "I believe I know of a name that starts with that letter."</p>
<p>"Really? What is it?" The anxious trait asks.</p>
<p>"Virgil." Logan answers with a smile, "The name is derived from the <em>Roman</em> poet Vergilius, the author of the Latin epic poem, the Aeneid."</p>
<p>"Virgil..." Anxiety tests, repeating the name to himself several times.</p>
<p>After a few more seconds of waiting in anticipation, everyone watches Anxiety's face crack into a huge grin as he proudly states,</p>
<p>"My name is Virgil."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Filler part - By Your Side Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-this takes place right after Accepting Anxiety Part 2/2 was created-</p>
<p>"I can't believe we got away with making a 2 part YouTube video." Virgil says with crossed arms, "like, what if the fans <em>didn't</em> take it as well as they did? Thomas could have lost <em>subscribers</em>, which would then lead to him losing <em>views</em>, then <em>income</em>, and he'll eventually end up begging on the streets cause he'll be <em>that</em> broke!"</p>
<p>"I mean, he could always try stripping." The Darker Creativity shrugs.</p>
<p>"Remus, no." Janus is quick to turn down his boyfriend's suggestion.</p>
<p>"I'm just saying, Jay. Our boy Thomathy has a bodacious bippity boppity booty."</p>
<p>"My brother isn't wrong."</p>
<p>
  <em>SMACK!</em>
</p>
<p>"Ow! Vee, what was that for?" Roman asks while rubbing his sore bicep.</p>
<p>"Nothing, I just felt like it."</p>
<p>Cue offended Princey noises.</p>
<p>"Alright, kiddos, I think that's enough violence and <em>butt-talk</em> for today." Patton giggles.</p>
<p>"Was that a butt pun?" Virgil quirks an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmaybe?"</p>
<p>"Tushé."</p>
<p>Cue a proud Papa Patton squeal.</p>
<p>"Oh kiddo, I could literally tackle you in a hug right now if not for the border prohibiting me to do so."</p>
<p>Virgil laughs softly, "I wouldn't mind getting a hug from you, Dad."</p>
<p>Patton glances at Logan before turning back to his son, "Well... Do you really want one? Because we could..." He gestures to the center of the border.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>The moral trait smiles, "Only if you are, kiddo."</p>
<p>With approving looks from Logan, Roman, Remus, and Janus, the dynamic father-son duo slowly approach the border's center.</p>
<p>But before they could reach out for one another, everything suddenly began shaking furiously.</p>
<p>"Patton! Virgil! Get back!" Roman shouts, trying to keep himself on his feet by holding on to the bridge's ledge.</p>
<p>Patton stumbles back, only to be caught by Logan, who holds him in his arms protectively.</p>
<p>Virgil was quick to join Remus and Janus in their crouched huddle pile, holding one another close as the shaking hadn't ceased yet.</p>
<p>It lasted for who knows how long.</p>
<p>None of the Sides were able to keep track of it, but by the time it <em>did</em> end, something <em>unexpected</em> happened.</p>
<p>The border shimmered in the sun's light, before completely vanishing. Leaving nothing but a trail of sparkles in its disappearance.</p>
<p>The realms weren't separated anymore. And although they still had an evident division, now there was nothing there to hold back anyone from crossing the other side.</p>
<p>Remus was the first to notice.</p>
<p>He breaks away from the huddle pile and begins walking towards his brother. He passes the center, which emits a gasp from everyone.</p>
<p>"Remusss, get back here!" Janus hisses in worry, the memory of him cradling his partner's almost lifeless body replaying in his head.</p>
<p>Roman just stands there in place as his brother finally reaches him.</p>
<p>Then, they wait for something to happen.</p>
<p>But nothing does.</p>
<p>Without warning, tears sprout out from Remus' eyes as his knees buckle under him.</p>
<p>For a second, Roman actually thought he was going to lose his brother again.</p>
<p>But when he's suddenly pulled down and engulfed in a tight embrace, all worry washes off of his face, and is replaced by his own happy tears.</p>
<p>"It's gone. Oh my gosh, it's gone!" The darker creativity cries out, "Do you know what that means, Ro-Ro? We can be together again!"</p>
<p>"I know, Ree." Roman sniffs, a watery grin plastered on his face, "I know."</p>
<p>Lifting his head up, Virgil watches as both Logan and Patton approach him and Janus. Once they were close enough, the fatherly trait holds out his arms open with a warm smile.</p>
<p>"Still want that hug, kiddo?"</p>
<p>Without hesitation, the anxious Side launches himself at Patton, the impact almost sending them both falling to the ground, if it weren't for Logan steadying them in place.</p>
<p>"Mm, Roman was right. You give the best hugs." Virgil comments, burrowing his face on Patton's chest.</p>
<p>"Awww thanks, son."</p>
<p>Logan notices Janus still on the floor, and politely holds out his hand.</p>
<p>The deceitful trait takes it gratefully, hauling himself up with the logical Side's help.</p>
<p>"Hey guys, Remus and I have an idea." Roman says with a glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Together, Roman and Remus create a huge castle right on the middle of the river where the bridge used to be. They did a bit of landscaping and made a few new changes to the forest to give it that Disney vibe, so by the time they both took a step back to admire their work, they had their arms slung on one another's shoulders with content grins.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Patton, Logan, Virgil, and Janus join the twins at admiring the beautiful scenery before them.</p>
<p>It all felt <em>surreal</em>.</p>
<p>That this whole thing could just be a <em>dream</em> they'll sadly have to wake up from.</p>
<p>But it isn't.</p>
<p>Because Roman had his <em>brother</em> by his side again.</p>
<p>He's surrounded by his <em>famILY</em>.</p>
<p>And they could all live happily ever after.</p>
<p><em>Together</em>.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the Mindpalace, everyone."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>